Hidden Treasures
by Candyland
Summary: Every day brought more of the same, until the little robot found something very interesting...


**Title: **Hidden Treasures  
**Author: **Candyland  
**Fandom:** _Wall·E:_ A robot left behind for seven hundred years to clean up the remnants of a destroyed Earth has developed a personality, and falls in love with a female robot named EVE. His sole wish? He wants to hold her hand, like they do in the movie. I do not own it!  
**Wordcount: **807  
**Taunt:** My fandom loves Hello, Dolly!

* * *

New days always brought more of the same.

The sun rose. He awoke, the solar light recharging his power cell. He flailed around a bit, and managed to get himself together: treads on, cooler on his back, a wave goodbye to the cockroach who shared his living space, and off he went into the bleak, empty world he and his brethren had been left to clean up.

Except there were no more of his kind to help him. The streets were littered with WALL-E units that had simply stopped functioning. He wondered what the word for that was in the human language.

He wondered a lot of things, and found few answers.

Still, he made do with what he had. The debris littering the empty streets left him with untold treasures and riches that had simply been abandoned by the humans that had left. How could humans just leave all these wonderful things behind like that?

Small glass spheres that ended in metallic screws and made a pleasing rattling sound when shaken.

Metal squares that flipped open and produced fire when prodded in a certain place.

Silvery creations of a similar size: some had prongs, others were curved, and some were long with a sharpened edge. He actually found on once that was both curved and had prongs at the same time!

A pretty square with many smaller squares on it, in all different colors. And they moved!

The world was full of treasures like those, and for the little robot, a WALL-E unit, whose sole destiny was to plow through them all, it was a veritable wonderland. He did the same thing, day in and day out, but he never grew bored, not when he had so many fascinating things to find!

At night, he would scurry on back to the place where he had made his home. He would turn on the pretty colored lights he had found in the ruins of a store, amidst plastic trees and rainbow-hued bulbs hanging from them. And he would put his new discoveries away, organized carefully around him. Each one was special; each one was a wonder to his robotic eyes.

One day, he discovered a tape. It was not the first of its kind that he had seen. As with so many of his extraordinary finds, he tucked it away in his plastic red cooler and brought it home that night. After putting everything away, as he always did, he took the tape over to the screen to see what it did. Most of the tapes like this that he found did not work, which always left him feeling a bit sad. He would have liked to see what was on them.

To his delight, this one worked! Making a happy clicking noise, WALL-E sat back to watch it and see what it was. His companion cockroach climbed up and sat on his boxy shoulder to watch with him.

For the next while, he was swept away by a story, of two boys who wanted to go somewhere and kiss a girl. WALL-E wasn't entirely sure what they meant by that, but he kept watching. And they were talking in a strange way that sounded so pretty (singing, was it called?), and making odd motions, all in unison.

But the part that held him the most, that had him rewinding and watching again, was when the human man and the human woman were walking together, her hand in his, and singing to each other. _"It only takes a moment for your eyes to meet, and then…"_

WALL-E looked down at his forked robot hands. He twisted and turned them a little before he slid one of his hands into the other and tightened the clamps. Holding hands with someone else…that meant that you cared about that someone else, right?

With a sigh, he looked back up at the screen. What was it like to hold hands with someone? It must be a nice thing. The human man and the human woman looked very happy. But there was no one else. It had been a long time since he had seen another working unit of his own kind.

He kept watching until the movie reached its end, and stopped the tape. It was getting late, and he should really shut down for the night. Morning would bring another busy day of clearing garbage, compacting trash, and finding so many incredible things amidst the clutter.

But…

After a moment of consideration, WALL-E rewound the tape and began it again.

Just one more time. Then he would rest.

But for now, he would watch the strange pretty talking and the synchronized movements and the two humans walking together with their hands conjoined, and he would think about what it all felt like.

What a wonderful treasure he had found today.

* * *

**PS.** _No idea how accurate (or good) this is, but something about that little robot just made me want to write about him. And also hug him. This was easily one of the best movies I've seen in ages. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


End file.
